


Books and Cherry Blossoms

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody is a Delight, Clones, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Human Diaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Military, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Quinlan Vos & Obi-Wan Kenobi are Best Friends, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Cody definitely didn't expect to meet a gorgeous man in the library, he was fully prepared to silently weep over is due assignments. Apparently seeing someone injure themselves is a great distraction.Maybe the amazing thighs definitely helped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I started a new fic without finishing all my others leave me alone-
> 
> I own nothing!

Cody and Rex were just trying to finish their assessments. Their current apartment had been overrun by gremlin undergraduates that were currently being loud, obnoxious and annoying. Cody peered over at his brother, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the sight of Rex pouring another Monster energy drink into his coffee and chugging it. 

“Rex please. You’re going to die.” Cody sighed.

“Only God can judge me now Cody.” Rex hissed back, wiping the extra coffee from his mouth. 

“How much do you have left to write?”

“Far too much”

“Meaning?” 

“2000 words, and I'm at the point of wanting to claw my eyes out”

“Honestly, me too; when's it due?”

“Tomorrow at 8am”

Cody winced, who knew couincelling assignments were so awful, “Fuck dude, good luck.”

“Thanks.” 

They descended back to silence quickly, they were some of the only people left in the library; that might have to do with it being 2am but oh well. Cody wasn’t in a good place to laugh at Rex, considering his assignment he still hasn't finished, despite it being due in two to four days. With a heavy sigh, he woke his computer up again and began writing again. 

They don't know how long they had been working for, long enough for the library lights to dim, and the remaining people empty out. Presumably to go to sleep. Cody wishes he could do that right now. The silence made the place quite eerie. Hopefully it would spur him on to hurry up and finish what he needed to do. 

He was just getting into the zone when he was distracted by the telltale sign of someone about to sneeze. Normally he wouldn't even take notice of that, but in the stillness of the library; a sneeze like that was abnormally loud. Him and Rex turned around just in time to see an Auburn haired man sneeze and slam his face into the table. Watching as he sat up and just blinked, looking around confusedly. Cody instantly recognised the symptoms of a minor concussion. His gaze froze as it landed on the two brothers. 

“Ah damn, is it too much to hope that you gentleman didn't see that?” He asked hopefully   
Cody couldn't think of a response quicker, he was struck by how nice this man's voice was, even when it was slightly croaky. Luckily Rex was not as struck as him and was able to articulate a response.

“Not a chance, are you okay”

Obi-wan paused, doing a quick look over his body, wincing as he moved his hard a bit too hard “I think so, probably got a concussion but that's fine.”

Finally Cody snapped out of his gay panic long enough to actually appear as a normal, functioning human.

“That..doesn't sound good?”

“It's not the worst thing that's happened”

“Do you want one of us to take you back to your dorm?” Rex inquired.

“How do I know you wont murder me on our way”

“Why would we make ourselves suffer here for so long if we wanted to kill you, we would of done it hours ago.” Cody piped up helpfully, ignoring the look Rex shot at him.

“I have assignments to finish”

Rex rolled his eyes,:“Dude you look like you have a concussion, you won’t make much progress like on your assignment” 

“Im not getting out of this am I” 

“Not a chance in hell” 

“Darn. Well I guess I'll be on my way than” 

“Great! Cody you can take him back!” Rex volunteered slyly

“Neither of you gentlemen need to do that, im sure I can find my way back.” Sneeze dude butted in helpfully. 

“No offense, but your pupils are dialating, and I can see that from over here; and you're trembling slightly. I don't really want you passing out and dying in a ditch” Cody snarked back. 

“That's..oddly specific” 

“Not the point”

“Fine. If there's no other way to stop you” 

“Great!, good luck!” Rex smiled back, before shoving Cody out his chair and towards him. 

Cody hooked his arm over sneeze guys shoulders before leading him outside and in the presumed direction of his dorm. All he could think of was how much muscle he can feel beneath this guy's shirt. He swallowed heavily, this wasn't the time to lust over anyone. He's got assignments and also this guy currently has a concussion/

“Do you have a name by any chance? Or am I referring to you as ‘sneeze guy’ for the rest of my life” Cody asked once the silence got to heavy.

“Oh my god please don't, its Obi-Wan Kenobi”

“Nice, Cody. Now where abouts is your dorm?”

“Oh uh Coruscant” 

“Oh my god you're a Coruscant student.” 

“What's that supposed to mean? Where are you from?” 

“Nothing much, just coruscant students are known to be slightly uh intense. Oh and im a Mandalorian student” 

“That makes so much sense.” 

“Now I feel like I should be offended.”

“Don't be, I just know somebody from Mandalore and you're both very snarky. I’m starting to think its something all of its students share.”

“Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Do I get to know this person's name?”

“Not a chance, you have to be friendship level 6 for that part of my backstory” 

“What level do I need to be to unlock your tragic backstory then?”

“At least a level 25”

“Well, consider me excited for that then.”

Okay so maybe Cody was flirting, just maybe. It's not his fault Obi-Wan was incredibly attractive, he also has strong thighs and just maybe Cody is weak for that. Sue him, it would be a crime not to flirt at all; honestly. 

“I'm sure you are.”

“Well, this is my dorm, thankyou for walking me back; I promise not to die between now and the morning.” 

“Please try not to, itd be a shame for a face like yours to go to waste” Fuck; that wasnt quite meant to come out, and was he imagining it, or did Obi-Wans cheeks redden a little bit?

“Heh, and let's never mention the sneezing incident ever again. Okay?”

“Sure.” Cody gave a mocking salute to him, before beginning the walk back to the library, not quite looking forward to the amused laughter coming from Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codys family gives him so much shit. Anakin is just as insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I own nothing!

When Rex doesn't immediately say anything teasing when he gets back, choosing instead to drink his coffee (hadn't he had enough by now?) and actually focus on his work. Cody begun to get nervous, that usually meant that he's going to hold onto the blackmail until he can embarrass Cody; so he's rightfully scared. Either way, worrying about it now wont help, he's still got an assessment due. The cute boy can wait. Even if the cute boy isn’t quite leaving his mind. 

Turns out he was right to be concerned. Rex was definitely storing away the incident for when it would be hilarious to reveal. Apparently that time was when the rest of their family were coming over. 

They Are halfway through discussing Fives weird crush on his coding TA when Rex looks at Cody, grins and before Cody can react goes:

“Cody has a crush!” 

The chatter goes quiet, Fives and Echo stop wrestling, which that in itself is a miracle. Cody though, has slunk down in his seat and is seriously considering throttling his brother, hed miss the gossiping and getting high and crying too too much. So it seems he must suffer through Rex being a snake bitch. 

“Oh, really?” Comes from Echo at the same time as Wolffe replies with;

“Our Cody? I don't think he's ever interacted with anyone apart from us in his life”   
“Hey, first of all, fuck you all, second of all; I talk to plently of people outside of you guys” Cody sqauked back. 

“Bet” 

“Shut up Rex”

“Don't shut up Rex” Tups replies, and damn to think he used to be Cody’s favourite brother. 

“Rex shut your fucking mouth I swear.” 

“Well!”

“R e x.” 

“This dude hit his head really hard and was probably concussed, and as we were the only others in the library, he was checking if we had scene that or not. Of course both he and his voice were attractive, even if he did sound slightly hungover. Cody had literal heart eyes, he was basically undressing this dude with his-” 

“Obi-Wan”

“What” 

“His uh name, was Obi-Wan” Cody coughed out, looking like a cherry.

“-Obi-Wan with his eyes. I had to carry the conversation because Cody forgot how to fucking speak.  
” Rex finished smugly, not breaking eye contact with Cody. 

The other listeners that had invaded his house, all quickly dissolved into sneakers. The laughter eventually quientended down, Hevy took a sip of his beer, where he even got that from, Cody wasn't sure; it's better not to question where this family gets their alcohol. It’s not always legal. Plausible Deniability is the only reason nobody has been arrested. 

“That's probably the best thing I’ve ever heard, even better than when we found out Cody used to write Harry Potter fanfiction.”

“Shut the fuck up, Fives” 

“Damn, someones testy. You need to get laid” 

“He’s certainly trying with Mr Obi-Wan” Echo butted in unhelpfully. 

“I’m going to punch you both in the mouth if you don’t shut the fuck up” Cody hissed out 

“Do it pussy” 

“Both of you shut up and watch the movie”

“Sorry Heavy”

Cody puffed up, “This is my house!”

Except the movie wasn't actually too bad; even if his taste was usually shitty comedy and horror, the action wasn’t actually too faked, and he didn't quite want to face his younger cousins rage at the moment in time. So he shut up, and prepared to get Rex back at a later date. He’s pretty sure he has some incidents filed away in his memory. 

It wasn’t long before everyone is clearing out of the apartment so they can head off to classes, they at least had the sense not to make all their classes in the morning, unlike Cody who on all days except for Tuesday, had early morning classes. It's just him and Rex now, both of them sitting in silence as they collect their thoughts. They loved hanging out with their family, that doesn't mean that they aren't annoying and loud though.

He sits back on the couch, fully ready to continue on his assignments before ordering takeaway and watching shitty comedy movies with Rex. Except that doesn't quite happen; one moment he's sitting peacefully, laptop and notebooks spread around him; and the next 

________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan doesn't quite remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembers is stumbling into his room, trying not to wake Anakin up, tripping over his bed leg and crashing into bed. He's not sure when he fell asleep. His head hurts like a bitch, probably worse than the hangover from last tuesday; and that god awful alarm certainly isn't helping. Throwing his arm out to try and turn it off, he's suddenly aware of how sore he is, probably from sleeping awkwardly and in jeans. 

He crawls out of his bed, stumbling over to his window and hastily pulling the curtains open, blinking blearily at the light that invites itself in. He can hear Anakin clanging around in the kitchen, prompting him to actually go out there, before he assumes Obi-Wan is actually dead and tries to bury him again.

He's only half stepped foot in the lounge before Anakin is snarking at him.

“Welcome to the land of the living, sleeping beauty” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Shut up, its like 30 minutes later than I usually get up”

“Sure but unless you're hungover or dying, you never sleep in. So which is it?”

“Neither, I was studying late” 

“Oh yeah? What were you studying? Human Anatomy” 

Obi-Wan choked on the tea he was mid way through swallowing.

“Anakin! What the fuck.” 

“Ya know, that guy who you came home with?” 

“Cody?”

“Is that his name.”

“Yes it is, and I didn't sleep with him; he walked me back to my dorm”

“Really” 

“Yes really. I'm so not talking to you about this. How's everything going with Padme?” 

Obi-Wan took great delight in the shades of scarlet, Anakin's face turned, as he scowled back at Obi-Wan 

“Shut up” 

Obi-Wan smirked behind his cup before asking “What are you doing up anyway, anyway? Trying to woo a certain sorority princess?”

Obi-Wan took great delight in watching Anakin choke on his coffee and his face turn not unlike a beetroot, “What? There's nothing going on with Padme and I!”

“Sure Jan”

“Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan dashed away quickly, hearing Anakin squawk behind him. He turned in the direction of the bathroom, he still smells like library and pain so it's probably time to shower. That and he has a class in about..he checked his watch and oh crap, he has a class in 7 minutes. Time to rush.

He manages to get to class, just a few minutes late, even if he probably hurt Anakin's feelings when he dashed out of there with only a muffled “BYE” behind him. If it wasn't such an important class he wouldn't of cared so much but it's one that's very necessary for his degree so- he should probably be on time for that. 

That and the assignments are absolute bitches on their own, if he misses even a small bit of the info, he's fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been away so long, assignments and writers block, y’all know the drill lmao.
> 
> Feel free to send me story prompts on my tumblr!! (@obi-wanismybaby) 
> 
> Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed!! It fuels my ego. 
> 
> \- Ace   
xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing 😌 tho I wish I did-

Cody doesn't end up seeing Obi-Wan again for the next week and a half; sadly. Instead he's being assassinated by exam week, and being subjected to his assholes of siblings. By next Friday he's almost completely forgotten about ‘the man with gorgeous thighs’.

He's doing a dinner run for his brothers who have decided to invade his house once again. He's gone down to the small pizza place, a couple of streets away from his apartment. Usually he tries to avoid carbs, but it's Friday night and he's rewarding himself for surviving another week of exams. Barely.

So as he's over glancing at a menu, why he didn't just order ahead he doesn't know. trying to decide whether Tup would prefer Pepperoni or Cheese pizza, as Fives and Echo work to spam the group chat with ugly selfies of themselves; Cody has only finished sending a few vomit emojis when his brain registers a barely familiar voice behind him. 

“Ahsoka I really don't think we should go get ice cream after this, have you ever seen Anakin when he's had sugar? He's bad enough without it. Once he ate 9 sugar packets at once and I don't think he blinked for the rest of the day-”

Turning around slowly and quietly, he sees Obi-Wan, and a younger girl he hasn't seen around before, standing just a few places behind him. He has a split second moment of decision of whether he should say something, before his desire to never have to talk to people again kicks in; he can basically hear Rex and Wolfee laughing at him, and Waxer calling him a wide variety of less-then-cool nicknames. He misses the young girls response completely, too focused on his momentary dumb moment. 

He quietly and quickly orders, he's probably forgotten at least three different things he was supposed to order, in his haste to escape the restaurant; the others will just have to deal with it. He makes his way to the back of the store when he makes direct eye contact Obi-Wan, panicking for a minute (how do his eyes STILL look so pretty, even in the gross neon lighting, that should be illegal) he turns and walks even faster and sits down in his boost. 

One minute he's trying not to laugh at Bly getting roasted for being hopelessly in love with his co-worker, and the next Obi-Wan is slotting himself in the seat across from him. Instead of saying something nice, and sly like he intended, like he usually does; all that comes out is:

“What if I had been waiting for someone, huh?” Mentally he's already yelling at himself, some of his horror must show on his face that he can feel has gone red, because Obi-Wan lets a smile curl up at his lips, and oh god who allowed this man to be this attractive, it's really not good for Cody’s health.

“Well, are you?” comes the snarked reply, accompanied by an eyebrow raise, and by god Cody isn't going to survive this encounter.

“Not particually, unless you count pizza and way too much pasta as a person”

“Somehow I don't think that counts, unless you're planning to propose to some carbs”

Chuckling slightly, he just responds with “Not at this point in time, though you never know what'll happen when it arrives. Say, where's your lady friend gotten to?” It seems in his snark off, he's forgotten to realise that the girl has disappeared from Obi-Wan's side. 

“Ahsoka? I sent her to go get the ice cream, it stops her from pestering me about what pizza types to get, and probably embarrassing me.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So you two a thing or?”

“Me and Ahsoka?” he asks, looking slightly disgusted “definitely a hard pass, she's like my little sister” 

“She does look a bit young to be your type” Cody replies, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Yeah, she also doesn't have a dick, so definitely not my type” Obi-Wan responds, not even missing a beat.

Choking on the water that suddenly rushed down the wrong tube after that sentence, Cody cant do anything but snicker, it wasn't what he expected Obi-Wan to come out with, but it makes him feel less bad for the sinful thoughts he's been having about that man's legs. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to come over and ask, and feel free to say no; I won't be upset” Now Obi-Wan is looking slightly nervous, he's curling his fingers where they’re tucked up in his librarian looking sweater, and by god if that isn't the cutest thing he's ever seen; “well there's a small thing happening at the university bar, half price drinks and some shitty music, on whether you wanted to go with me?”

Cody inhales oxygen sharply, leaving him choking again “Uh.. sure! Just uh do you want to exchange numbers so you can send me the details?” 

Now, Obi-Wan looks relieved, glad he's been able to avoid the awkwardness of rejection; pulling out his phone he just responds with “Sounds good!, I’ll send the details through when I return to my insufferable roommates.” 

Cody just laughs, he hasn't felt this happy for quite a while “Yeah I feel that?”

Obi-Wan hands Cody back his phone, before moving onto the topic of ‘how to survive exams’

“Honestly, its like what? The third? Fourth? Week of classes, how do we already have exams” Obi-Wan moans, and damn Cody didn't peg him for a whiner, he seemed like he thrives of exams. He says as much to him.

“I won't deny I love reading, and learning; when its on my own terms. Also the teacher for one of my mandatory classes is literally out to get me, I swear he's looking for any excuse to fail me this semester.”

Cody laughs a bit, “Oh? And who would dare fail the great Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Sheev Palpatine.” Cody winces in reply, he hasn't been in the mans classes before, but Fox is a TA in that class, and he's definitely heard some horror stories. 

“Yeah from what I’ve heard, that guy sounds sleazy” 

Obi-Wan snorts, swirling his straw in his cup “You’re Not Wrong, the guys a total nutter I swear.” 

“I think after you’ve been at university for a few years, you gain some hilarious horror stories”

“Oh yeah definitely, I have quite a few. Anakin seems to hate it because they almost always revolve around him.”

Cody’s name gets called, finally his foods done, sadly that means he’ll have to stop talking to his ginger-haired angel for now, “does he deserve them?”

“Oh absolutely, he’s a total dumbass” 

“Well then, you’ll have to tell me about them sometime” Cody replies, humour evident in his voice.

“I’d love to tell you so much more” The words aren’t even out of Obi-Wan's mouth completely before his face goes completely red, and oh; isn’t that interesting, the blush travels down his neck and underneath his clothes, Cody wonders how far down it goes. “I mean like embarrassing stories about people at the University!” 

Cody just laughs, and for a moment Obi-Wan loses his breathe; he blames it on the embarrassment. 

With one final chuckle and a wave goodbye, Cody grabs his mountain of food and disappears outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bitches!! I’m trying to write more, not sure how long that’ll last bc schools back and it’s an important year 4 me yannow lmao. 
> 
> Lemme know if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> \- Forestgreengirl !


	4. Lunch // Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has to suffer through lunch with Qui-Gon and Anakin. We get a bit more backstory on that family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright claims!

Obi-Wan really did not like these lunches with Qui-Gon and Anakin. He loved them individually, yes (most of the time) but whenever they were all together he’s just reminded of how he’s always second choice, how he’s worthless enough to just be thrown away. 

It’s not Anakin's fault, he’s never blamed his adopted little brother. No matter how much he may yell at him, he’s never harboured bad feelings for him. Qui-Gon on the other hand, no matter how much he loves the man, theres always a part of him that’s the angry teenage boy that Qui-Gon threw away when something (someone) shinier came along.

“So, boys; how are you?” Qui-Gon speaks, mostly just looking at Anakin. 

“Fine.”

“Good! My engineering class is pretty cool.” Anakin’s excitement always makes Obi-Wan smile, it’s half the reason he shows up to these lunches (he refuses to admit it’s because some part of him still wants Qui-Gons attention.)

“I’m glad. How's Padme and Satine going?” Qui-Gon questions, oblivious to the fact that Obi-Wan and Satine broke up nearly 4 months ago when she had to move to the other side of the country.

“Ah yes Padmé, how's she going Anakin?” Obi-Wan grins, happy at any opportunity to tease Anakin mercilessly, and to avoid having the topic of relationships fall on him.

“Shut up Obi, Padme is great. I love her so much.” 

“Anakin you aren’t even dating yet.” 

Obi-Wan dodges the kick Anakin tries to aim at his legs, snickering softly at the furious blush rising on Anakin's cheeks.

“Obi-Wan stop teasing Ani.” Qui-Gon butts in, completely oblivious once again to Obi-Wan’s frame going tense.

Anakin notices that however, and Obi-Wan sees his eyes narrow slightly in irritation. Him and Anakin don't fight often, but when they do; it’s usually because of Obi-Wan being pissed with Qui-God. Obi-Wan still hasn’t held him exactly why he’s so angry, if it all goes according to plan; he never will.

Obi-Wan doesn't respond to Qui-Gon's words, instead choosing to politely sip his slightly cold tea. The only good thing that Qui-Gon ever did was introduce Obi-Wan to good tea; unlike Anakin who always happily refers to it as ‘feral leaf water’, he doesn’t get an opinion considering he drinks coffee that’s more sugar than drink.

Obi-Wan was strong-armed into attending this lunch by Anakin, even though Obi-Wan really should be spending his time studying for the exams that are rapidly creeping up on him. Honestly, it should not be legal to assign students exams halfway through the term; it’s like none of them have lives. Obi-Wan has been studying almost non-stop for days and he can feel the exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. 

“-bi Wan!” Comes Anakin's shout, quickly disrupting Obi-Wan’s train of thought.

“What?” He replies, suddenly becoming aware of how they’re both staring at him.

“Are you okay? You completely zoned out for a second there.” Obi-Wan hates people worrying about him, and he hates it so much more when it’s Qui-Gon doing it.

“Yes I’m fine. What were you asking?” 

“I was asking how your classes were going, but I think you’ve already given me your answer.” 

“Classes are going fine, I’ve just been studying a lot.” Obi-Wan responds, annoyance almost palpable in his voice. 

“Obi-Wans sounds great, he’s even seeing someone!” Anakin butts in, oblivious to how Obi-Wan is currently shooting daggers at him from behind the rim of his teacup. 

“Oh? Who is she?” Qui-Gon questions after a moment.

Obi-Wan is suddenly reminded of how he's never exactly come out to Qui-Gon before, now that he thinks about it; he’s not sure he ever came out to Anakin either, so he’s not sure how Anakin figured that one out. Hopefully Anakin uses that brain he knows he has in there somewhere, to know that Obi-Wan doesn’t exactly want to out himself.

It’s not that he thinks Qui-Gon will react badly, or that he’ll be disgusted or anything. Frankly Obi-Wan doesn’t want him involved in anything to do with his love life. 

“Nobody you’d know, they’re a Mandalorian student.”

“Ah yes, you did always have a type.” 

“How’s Dooku going?” Obi-Wan questions, slightly desperate to get the attention off of him, and Anakin didn’t seem like he’d be particularly helpful in that area. Plus, it’s always funny to see Qui-God puff up with righteousness whenever his father/mentor is mentioned. 

“He’s driving me absolutely crazy. You’d think the fact that I’m an adult would stop him from being so goddamn controlling but nope, he’s only gotten worse.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t even bother to hide his snickers, it’s only really Qui-Gon and Anakin that Dooku is insufferable towards, he likes Obi-Wan fine, they even have some delightful conversations. Dooku had become sort of a mentor towards Obi-Wan, when he wanted to learn about stuff school would teach him, and Qui-Gon either didn't care about, or didn't have the time to teach; Dooku would help him find resources, or make sure he had the right information.

When Tahl died and Qui-Gon was grieving and didn't really have time for Obi-Wan, Dooku would come by once or twice a fortnight and make sure everything was okay, and to make sure Obi-Wan was stable. Him and Qui-Gon used to get in many fights while Obi-Wan locked himself in his room and did his homework.

“Have you found a solid major to stick with yet, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon questions once the conversation lapses into silence.

“Probably.”

“What is it then?” 

“Teaching. And I’m doing an understudy in philosophy.” 

“Oh? Taking after Dooku by any chance?”

“Philosophy is interesting? Qui-Gon; you just never liked it.” 

“Yeah except it’s making you go bonkers.” Anakin adds in, and Obi-Wan really wishes he wasn’t quite so aware of others sometimes. It infuriates him slightly, he doesn’t like others knowing when he’s showing weakness. 

“How so?” Obi-Wan isn’t sure who that is directed at, he wishes he could leave right about now; sadly he has a 0% chance of doing that. Anakin would be furious if he left, and Qui-Gon would just have that disappointed look on his face that somehow, still manages to make Obi-Wan freeze slightly. 

“He’s spending more time in his room! And I know you’re not sleeping when you’re in there.”

“I sleep Anakin. You’re just usually out with Padme, or alseep.”

“Obi-Wan I think I watched you fall asleep standing up yestuday.” 

“Nonsense. I would never.” 

“I waved my hand in front of your face and everything, you just stood there like a sim or something”.

“Be quiet, I’m doing fine.” Obi-Wan states, coughing slightly because he Does remember that. He had only slept for two hours that night and had fallen asleep while making his tea in the morning. However Anakin cannot judge because he once watched him fall asleep one morning and slam his face into his bowl of Lucky Charms.

Qui-Gon is just looking at them with that stupidly fond expression he usually gains whenever Anakin and Obi-Wan actually talk to each other. It usually just ends up irritating Obi-Wan, today it makes him unusually uncomfortable. 

He makes a show of checking the time, after realising that he’s stayed as long as is polite but his assignments can’t handle his absences for any longer. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave.” He says, rising from the table slightly.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind you staying longer.” Qui-Gon states, and oh boy; Obi-Wan really doesn’t want to do that. Anakin is looking at him in that annoyed side eyes and he knows they’re going to argue about this later on. 

“I would love to, but I have assignments to get to. Thankyou for having me over Qui-Gon. Anakin, I’ll see you back at the dorm.”

“Good luck Obi-Wan, it was nice seeing you.” 

“Bye Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan makes his quick getaway. If he gets home in the next 10 minutes he might still make this deadline on one of his assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really Don’t have a good posting schedule. My bro’s on a discord server gave been keeping me motivated lately though. Enjoy this!! It was mostly a filler chapter, but I liked writing their family dynamics. #giveObi-Wananap2k20 
> 
> Tumblr: forestgreengirl   
Let me know if you enjoyed!!   
\- Forestgreengirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody sing on stage, Obi-Wan has some realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright claims

Obi-Wan could safely say he was excited to hangout with Cody at the coruscant bar tonight, it would be good to have someone to chill with while he was there; technically Anakin was coming with him but he would inevitably leave to go and continue trying to get together with Padme, it was kind of pathetic. Ahsoka wasn’t old enough to be there at the bar yet, since she’s in her last two years of highschool. 

As much as Obi-Wan hated to admit it, he really doesn't hangout with people much, not since Satine transferred across the state after months of treading around each other, unsure of what their relationship actually was. He’s got a few friends he still sees, but out of all of them, it's only Bant that goes to this specific university. 

Now, Obi-Wan wouldn't say he was trying to impress Cody, he's not interested in the man so there's no reason to try and impress him; no matter what Anakin is saying. It's simply him trying to look good considering he's going to a bar, and also out with people; his pride won't allow him to not be the best dressed; he says best dressed after Padme considering she always looks stunning. 

The bar is loud as all hell when he arrives, as per usual; it’s a bad filled with college students, many being freshman, it’s to be expected at this point. Anakin breaks off as soon as they get there, Obi-Wan assumes he’s spotted Padme already. He shakes his head softly, already making a beeline for the busy bar; if he was going to survive this, he might as well be at least tipsy for most of it.

He’s barely had two drinks when he feels someone slide into the stool next to him, looking beside him he sees Cody’s smirking face as he orders himself a drink. 

“Hey! Cody! You made it!”

“Hey Obi-Wan, course I did; you invited me.”

“I mean true, thought you’d back out of coming, it’s not the best place to spend the night.” Obi-Wan didn’t really want to admit that the thought of someone willingly wanting to spend time with him was slightly strange. 

“Please, alcohol? time away from my brothers? Good company? What is there to miss.” Cody replies through his mouthful of whatever butter tasting liquid he ordered.

“I suppose, Anakin is around here somewhere; He’s trying to woo his crush.”

“Ah of course, young love. When do the performances start?” 

“Anytime soon, whenever people actually show up.” 

Cody laughs and all Obi-Wan can think about is how  _ pretty  _ his laugh sounds, and how nice his smile is. Shaking his head slightly to snap himself out of those thoughts, he lifts his cup to his mouth to take a gulp of the brightly coloured cocktail. 

“Want to do shots?” He asks, turning to face Cody, the man looks surprised at the question and really, does Obi-Wan  _ not _ look like the person to do shots? He used to be able to drink Quinlan under the table on the regular. 

“Now?”

“If you want, you may need something strong to stomach these performances.” 

“Then sure.” 

They order a round of tequila shots, evenly matching each other with the disgusting liquid. Honestly, Obi-Wan didn’t know why he insisted on Tequila, it got the job done but by god it was so gross. Cody seemed to be feeling similar if the slightly nauseas expression on his face was anything to go by. 

“I’m assuming you aren’t a fan of tequila?” 

“I think my brother has made alcohol that burns less than that shit.” Cody responds, grimacing slightly. 

“Oh I’m sure, I’m pretty sure I drank better alcohol as a teenager. Tequila sucks but at least it gets the job done.” 

“The job being…?”

“Getting absolutely shitfaced enough to handle freshman embarrassing themselves.”

“Sounds thrilling.”

“Oh it is.” Obi-Wan states grinning; his head is feeling slightly cloudy, he’s usually better at holding his alcohol then he’s doing now; must be because he hasn’t drunk for so long. Since classes went back he hadn’t exactly had the time to go drinking regularly, no matter how much that fact annoys Quinlan. 

He glances around the bar, anything to avoid making eye contact with Cody; call him rude but he might cry if he looked anyone in the eyes right now, that’s way too intimate. The bar is filled with people either making out, or loudly and drunkenly talking about their  _ escapades _ . He looks across the room and his gaze immediately notices Anakin making an idiot of himself in front of an amused looking Padme; honestly that boy was a  _ mess.  _

Sometime between the shots and the people-watching, the performances had started. The first one being a frat-boy looking guy wearing sunglasses inside; who was apparently going to sing something for his girlfriend.

“Oi, 5 bucks that this is going to be absolutely awful.” Cody grins, nodding his head towards the dudebro. 

“Oh absolutely, he doesn’t even look like he can sing; he’s probably going to sing some bullshit about titty-fucking.”

Cody snorts, his purple-tinted drink shooting out his nose at the same time as he frantically gasps for air. “Seriously, titty-fucking? Really?”

“Am I wrong though?”

“That’s the worst part.” 

Obi-Wan laughs, turning back around to the bar to order another brightly coloured cocktail, he was feeling buzzed, but really not enough to handle whatever was going to happen later tonight. Whenever he went to clubs with Quinlan, he’d either end up half naked on a table, or singing in front of a crowd of people; he never did live that time when they were 18 down. 

As per their prediction, the dudebro was  _ awful _ , his song being about rearranging someone’s guts? Either way Obi-Wan hated every second of it, and as the minutes passed he became more and more thankful he had company during this, otherwise he probably would of brained himself already. 

“Hey you know what would be funny?” Cody speaks up suddenly, interrupting Obi-Wan's internal monologue.

“What?”

“You should get up on stage and sing something!”

“I should _ what _ .” Obi-Wan questions, spluttering slightly; out of all the things he expected Cody to say, this was not one of them. 

“Yeah! Go ahead and proclaim your love for something to a bar full of people.” 

“Yes because that sounds like an absolutely delightful time.” 

“I could go up with you, we could  _ both _ proclaim our love for alcohol to a bar full of people.”

“You’d do that?” Obi-Wan asks, certainly surprised at how willingly Cody is ready to embarrass himself. 

“Course! What do I have to lose?” Comes the dry response.

Obi-Wan barely has time to finish the last of his drink before Cody is tugging him up and across the bar floor, over to the stained red stage in the middle. Obi-Wan has a moment of pure panic before he’s dragged up on the stage, stumbling into Cody’s bulkier frame. Obi-Wan looks out at the large number of people staring at them both, making direct eye contact with Anakin, who looks absolutely gob-smacked at seeing Obi-Wan on stage.

Cody selects the song, briefly checking with Obi-Wan on whether it’s a good one, some cheesy pop song; before the music starts and they’re both frantically trying to keep up with the fast pace lyrics. He finds himself absorbed in the music, in the beat and lyrics, and how comforting it feels to be standing next to Cody; how right. His nerves have faded, he’s not sure whether it’s due to the alcohol or something else but he’s actually having a good time. 

Obi-Wan is shocked to find that maybe, just maybe, someday; he could love Cody. The thought makes him grin, heart stuttering in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are Heating up :)))!!!
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr (@forestgreengirl)
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	6. Game Night With The Fetts! // Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night with the Fetts:  
Cody hates his brothers  
Fives has so much blackmail  
And oh yeah,  
Jango might or might not be dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of terminal illness

Sometimes Cody wanted to do nothing more than to kick his brothers out of a window, or even just off a roof. Don’t get him wrong, he did love his brothers, they’re some of the people he trusts most, but at the same time they’re almost always the bane of his existence. One of those times happens to be video games, considering Wolffe is an absolute cheater.

“Stop cheating asshole!” Cody shouts, elbowing Wolffe in the ribs, ignoring the answering yelp..

“I’m not cheating! You’re just really bad at it!”

“I’m not bad at it! I have practice!”

“Boys!” Buir shouts, trying to get his and Wolffe’s attention. 

According to Fox, Cody and Wolffe fight like toddlers; honestly Cody just thinks Fox is so high-strung because of how badly he’s repressing everything he feels. Honestly knowing how the Fett men deal with emotions, it’s probably what’s happening. 

Not that Cody would know anything about that, of course. 

Cody is painfully aware of how Rex is grinning, that’s never a good sign. Usually it just means Cody’s about to have a  _ really  _ bad time, or that Rex got blackmail on Fox. 

Cody doesn’t even have time to properly comprehend whatever bullshit Rex has planned, when Rex suddenly elbows him in the ribs, the same way Cody did to Wolffe. Honestly sitting between these two was like waiting for death. 

He should have done what Boba’s done and just.. hidden himself in the kitchen for awhile. 

Rex played dirty. Sometimes Cody really wants murder to be legal. It would make being an older brother  _ so much easier.  _

“You’re as bad as each other! Stop cheating!”

“We’re not cheating Cody, you’re just  _ really  _ bad at Mario Cart.”

“I am not! You’re both terrible, Boba is the only one I like now.”

“Thanks, but you are really bad at Mario Kart.” Boba’s dry voice pipes up from the kitchen doorway, Cody swings round to face his younger brother, mock betrayal in his eyes.

“Oi, you little shit, after all I’ve done for you!”

“You haven’t done anything.”

“I hate the lot of you.”

“No you don’t.”

Well, Rex had him there. His brothers pissed him off more than anything but they were still family. Unfortunately.

He turns back around, trying to focus on the Mario Kart game that Wollfe was dominating, honestly how the man found time to do all that between working and studying, Cody wasn’t sure. He doesn’t really have much time to do more than eat and sleep, let alone video games.

Cody is soon distracted by Fives snorting from where he’s leaning against Echo’s chair, even while the distraction flings Cody’s kart off of the track, putting him firmly in last place; its overshadowed by the relief he feels at seeing Echo and Fives together, the two twins had been through it all, especially with Echo’s car accident a few months back. 

Echo was the only one injured, but everyone had been worried that Fives wasn’t going to recover from losing Echo, but, they had worked through it slowly, and it was great to see the two back to causing chaos together.

“Well, guess what I just got sent.” Fives grins, much to Cody’s immediate fear. 

“Yo what?” 

“Little dearest Cody here apparently went up on stage and  _ sang  _ with this red-headed guy? Obi-Wan?”

Cody takes it back, he hates his little brothers.

“What?! Show!” Wolffe shouts, ditching his controller in order to dive over to where Five’s is sitting, wrestling the phone off of their brother. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Ponds states quietly, startling Cody slightly, honestly the man was so quiet that Cody forgot he was there. Usually he would be causing trouble with Fox and Bly but those two hadn’t been able to come. 

“Yeah uh, we thought it would be fun. How the fuck did you find out, Fives?”

“Fun?? I didn’t even know you knew what that word meant Cody.”

“Shut up Rex.” 

“One of the guys in one of my classes was there last night, said you looked familiar and sent me a few pictures. You look utterly  _ wrecked.  _ How are you not hungover?”

“I don’t get hangovers.” It was also because he had drunk about 5 cups of coffee already, but he really didn’t want their dad to hear about that. 

Cody has been on the receiving end of their dads health lectures a few too many times to ever willingly offer that information. He still has vivid memories of being 15 and having his dad ban him from leaving the house for a week, because he went over the caffeine limit. 

Rex apparently hadn’t gotten the message for that, or maybe he has and he’s just coming for Cody’s life. 

“You’ve already drunk more coffee than what's healthy haven't you?” 

“Shut up Rex!” He shouts, kicking his twin in the knees. 

Cody watches nervously as his dad pokes his head round the corner, narrowing his eyes at Cody’s very tense form. Honestly, death was so close Cody could taste it. Rex was quietly snickering next to him, honestly Cody can’t wait until he had the perfect opportunity to expose Rex for all the shit he gets up to.

“So anyway! Yes I was at a club with my  _ friend _ .” Cody interrupts anything dad was going to say after that, he really didn't want to be talking about these, but if exposing his friendship with Obi-Wan is what he needs to do to delay the inevitable lecture. He’d do it. 

“We’ll be talking about this later Kote.” 

“Okay.” Not if he could help it they wouldn't be. 

“Your friend? You look very ‘er  _ close.” _ Fives states dubiously, and wow Cody  _ really  _ wishes his family wouldn’t read so heavily into everything, it was making his already exhausting life even harder. 

“He was drunk, I’m pretty sure if I let go of him, he was going to actually fall off the stage.” 

“That's what they all say.”

“Shut up.” Cody growls, in spite of the smile tugging at his lips. No matter how much his family annoys him, he is honestly the happiest when most of them were together.

The happiness leaves him in one swoop as he remembers that everytime they are together could be their last. He hasn't told anyone yet, but Cody and Kix both know that their dad is sick, they’re just not sure what to do. He’s been sick for the last few years, Cody spends everyday in silent worry, Boba is still just a  _ teenager _ , he can’t lose his dad yet. Cody isn’t ready to say goodbye. 

But, Cody doesn't want to think about that, he doesn’t have time to unpack that all thing, so he pushes it away, instead focuses on annoying Ponds and Rex, much to their obvious displeasure. 

He would take what time he had with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! gotta slip that little bit of angst on Cody’s side yanno. 
> 
> Feel free to chat to me about this au or in general on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	7. Quinlan Vos is a menace // obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan try and study together, a few things come up in conversation.

“I’m dropping out, I hate this.” Quinlan’s voice interrupts Obi-Wan’s thoughts, and struggle to complete one of his assignments.

“I thought you liked a challenge.” He slides back dryly.

Despite the dry tone, he did share Quinlan’s thought process, exam week sucked ass, they were still so early in the term; why did they have so many assignments already?? 

He loves Quinlan dearly, he’s known him since they were both in preschool, but he’s had a running commentary about Quinlan’s current crush, and how much he hates his chosen subject; and it was starting to drive him up the walls.

“I like challenges when it comes to my lovers, which by the way have I told you about the shit that Fox pulled last wee-“

“Quinlan.” Obi-Wan groans quietly.

“Right sorry, I like challenges when it comes to lovers, not when it comes to the bullshit that is this assignment.”

“It’s your fault for picking the assignment.”   
  
“ _ Well I wouldn’t have chosen it if I had known.”  _ Obi-Wan always took so much delight in annoying Quinlan, had enjoyed doing it since they were kids. 

He just quietly laughs at Quinlan’s distress, turning his attention back to his own assignment, he honestly hated Professer Palpatine; for one the man was a creep, and always seemed to pay a bit  _ too  _ much interest in everything Anakin did, and he seemed to always assign assignment topics of things he  _ hadn’t actually taught.  _

It had also been the cause of multiple 4am breakdowns over assignments, but he’d rather die than admit that out loud. 

“So! What’s this I heard about you singing on stag with a  _ boy.”  _ Quinlan suddenly asks, obviously have given up on his assignment and had decided that kicking Obi-Wan was how he was going to entertain himself. Some days Obi-Wan seriously wonders why he didn't drown Quinlan when they were kids; it would of been so easy. 

“What? Where did you even hear about that?”    
  


“It’s made its way through twitter, I was bound to see it. Now give me the gos for why!”   
  
“The fact that you say gos physically sickens me.” The kick in the ribs that Obi-Wan gets in response is well worth it, “and it was nothing at all like you were imaging.”

“I didn’t even know you knew how to make driends outside of our group.”

“I talk to plenty people!” 

“You once hid  _ behind  _ a telephone box to avoid talking to someone we new from highschool-“

“In my defence, I don’t want anything to do with anyone from highschool; it isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” Obi-Wan knows exactly what incident that Quinlan was referring to; one time when they were back home, Obi-Wan was walking to see some friends when he saw one of the kids from school that used to be the biggest dick, so in an effort to avoid any contact, he slid his way behind the phone booth and just  _ stood there. _

It wasn’t his brightest ideas’ but it did get the job done. 

“So who was it? That you sung with.”

“Cody Fett.”

“You mean  _ Fox’s brother?? _ ” 

“I assume so?” 

The grin that takes over Quinlan’s face is honestly a bit unnerving, whatever the man has planned in his head might just ruin his life, or at the least his vibes. 

“We should go oh double dates.”

Obi-Wan chokes on the sip of wine he was taking, honestly sometimes he thought Quinlan had reached the end of his stupidity spiral, and then he goes and amazes him; “I’d rather die.”

Quinlan doesn't let that deter him at all, “Come on Obi-Wan! It could be fun!” 

“Do you not remember the last time we went on the double date? And how we got  _ kicked out of the resturant.” _

“That’s mostly because you and Asajj can’t be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without trying to kill each other.” 

They lapse into silence after that, the conversation just trailing off as they both go back to trying to do their assignments.

“So do you like this Cody guy? Like you now, that way.”

“I absolutely do not feel that way about Cody, he’s simply my friend.” 

“See you said that about Satine, and Siri, and that one time you had a thing with the mayors son”   
  
“So?? That doesn’t mean anything.” Obi-Wan is getting more and more confused as the conversation goes on, he does  _ not  _ like what Quinlan is implying, he’s starting to truly consider whether he could get away with smacking Quinlan with one of his oversized textbooks. 

Probably not. That’s a shame. 

“Oh my  _ god.  _ I get that you’re like...allergic to emotions, but this is new even for you. You fucking sung on stage with him, which I’m pissed about because you always decline when I want to-”   
  
“We were drunk, and I’m not allergic to emotions.”   
  
“-Shut up I’m talking, you absolutely have a crush on Cody.”   
  
Oh how he wishes murder was legal.

“I do not Quinlan, be quiet.”

“I wouldn’t blame you dude, Fett men always look super hot. Cody is like the second hottest of them.”   
  
“For starters, I’m not talking about this right now; or with you. Secondly, who’s the hottest then?”   
  
“Oh Fox obviously.”   
  
Obi-Wan’s phone dings obnoxuously, he kept forgetting to change his ringtone; much to Anakin’s annoyance. Checking his phone gives him a good excuse to avoid responding to Quinlan and opening that whole can of worms. The longer he goes without thinking of whatever Quinlan is implying; the better.

_ Cody: I’m just saying technically I could murder one of my little brothers and get away with it.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ He can’t really help the smile that spreads over his face, Cody was one of the only people he actually genuinely liked speaking to. Their conversations actually had some semblance of flavour. 

_ Obi-Wan: Murder is definitely illegal, isn’t one of your brothers in law enforcement? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Cody: Yeah that would be Fox  _

_ Cody: It’s ironic considering he hates the justice system with a passion _

_ Obi-Wan: Oh I can imagine _

Obi-Wan’s moment of happiness is promptly shattered by Quinlan opening his mouth. 

“Wow, you are absolutely hopeless.”    
  
He’s going to get a new best friend. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to slip Vox into every single fanfiction I can- 
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family gathering takes place, Wolffe and Cody take great delight in bullying Fox.

Cody woke up to the feeling of something hitting his face with dull impact. It doesn't even surprise him at this point, you don't survive in the Fett house unless you learn to deal with more than a pillow attack. 

Still that doesn't stop him from twisting onto his side and throwing one of those pillows right back at Rex’s smirking face. His little brother seemed to take too much joy in making Cody’s life hell. Or maybe that was just a Fett trait; they all do a remarkable job at it. 

  
“Fuck off Rex, its a Saturday 

“Get up, you asshole. We both have assignments and Buir also wants us to come and visit with the rest of the family tonight.”    
  
“The whole family?” Cody must sound shocked, because Rex can't help but snicker at him. It wasn't shocking that their family were meeting up, they were an extremely close family anyway and this was a common occurrence; but the implication of Cut and his Wife showing up was more than a bit shocking. 

Their father and their uncle had not spoken to each other for quite a while, nobody was really sure what went down between the two; only that Cut tried to get out of the family gatherings as much as he could, unless his triplets managed to convince him to. Sometimes Cody thinks that it's only because of Fives’ and Echo’s close friendship with the three oldests that their father and Cut had any form of contact. 

“Yeah the whole family.”

“Gross, that means I have to see Fox and Wolffe.”

Rex just stares at him unimpressed, they both know for a fact that Wolffe and Fox were Cody’s favourites out of the older ones. Though Wolffe and Cody are not allowed to sit at any meal together considering most interactions between them ended with teeth marks and bruises; because neither of them knew how to  _ not  _ go all out. Fox just quietly encouraged them and then pretended he was completely innocent. 

“Fine. Get out of my room so I can get dressed.” Cody would feel slightly bad for how snappy that last sentence sounded, if he wasn't fully aware that Rex both knew he didn't mean it, and also that Cody was an entirely different person before his first 5 cups of coffee. 

“Hurry up! I don't want to deal with Dad's lecture if we’re late because of you again!”   
  
“ _ It was one time!”  _ Cody yells at his fleeing twin through the closed door. 

_ **** _

They arrived at their dads relatively quickly, only slightly delayed by Rex locking the keys in the apartment, prompting Cody to have to  _ climb  _ over the fence and in through their back window that for some reason they  _ still  _ haven't gotten repaired. 

Rex thought it was hilarious of course, and Cody was definitely going to come across that video at some point. 

Either way they made it to Dad’s with only a few hiccu through the journey. Standing outside of his old childhood home made Cody feel somewhat emotional, he had some  _ wild  _ memories in this house; His brothers first steps, his first steps, the time Cody tried to jump down the whole staircase and split his head on the last step, the time Echo came home from the accident.    
  
He doesn't visit his old home as often anymore, finding himself wrapped up in working, and studying, and rebuilding himself away from being in the military.    
  
“Feel good to be back, Cody?” Rex questions, nudging in the ribs with his elbow. 

“It's always good to be back, it's just such a shame I have such poor company.” He throws back, already moving forward ahead of his twin. 

It takes Rex a moment to process what was being said to him, but once he caught on he was chasing Cody into the front yard up to the front door, where Cody had run ahead to avoid Rex’s fury. It had been years since they were last children at this house, feels like a lifetime, but being back home made Cody feel simultaneously like a child again, and like he had the world on his shoulder, it's been a lifetime since they were kids here, but it was still so  _ easy  _ to wind up Rex. 

Their father, Jango Fett greets them at the door, his eyebrows raising at the sight of Rex trying to choke Cody out. Again. 

“Glad to see you both made it here in once piece.”    
  
“Yeah no thanks to Cody.” Rex slips in teasingly, before Cody can respond. 

_ “ _ Oi!” Cody shoves an elbow into Rex’s ribs roughly, not giving Rex enough time to duck out the way. 

“Come inside, boys, you were the only ones we were waiting on.” Their dad gestures to inside the house, which Cody can now hear a sympathy of voices talking at once, the familiarity of it making Cody grin, it had been awhile since he had heard his whole family at once. 

He passes through the hallway that was  _ still  _ covered in photos of them growing up, Cody spots the picture hanging up of him at about 4 years old, covered in yellow paint from where he had upended it over himself when wrestling with Rex; he knew he should of gotten rid of that photo before it could of been hung up. Rex spots the photo too, snickering under his breath, much to Cody’s annoyance. 

“Cody! Glad to see you’re not dead!” Wolffe’s voice interrupts his train of thought as he twists around from where he had been teasing Fox about something, judging by his smug grin, and Fox’s disgusted look. 

“Nice to see you haven’t changed a  _ bit-”  _ The last word comes out higher-pitched as Wolffe crushes Cody into a hug, one that he happily returns. It had been  _ far  _ too long since he last saw his cousin, and considering that they grew up never being too far apart, it was a startling change.

Cody nods at Fox as he sits down, who nods back, before focusing his attention back on Wolffe. He's faintly aware of Rex hurrying over to talk to Fives and Echo, no doubt planning something that would ruin Cody’s entire week. 

“So, what were you annoying Fox about?” Cody knows it's something good, especially considering Fox immediately reaches out to kick Cody’s ankles, Wolffe snickering at him in response.

“Oh I was just talking about Foxy here-” Wolffe begins, before being interrupted by Fox snarling at him.

_ “Don’t call me that.” _

“Be quiet Foxy. Anyway. A certain  _ other  _ brother of ours found out that Fox here was seen at a cafe with someone named Quinaln Vos, looking real cosy.” Wolffe continues without any hesitation.  _   
  
_

The name is familiar to Cody, and it takes him a moment to place where he’s heard it before; he’s heard it from Obi-Wan, during one of their late-night conversations where Obi-Wan had bitched about his friend Quinlan being an “absolute snot-brained idiot.” 

Somehow it makes so much sense that Fox was interested in somebody like that; he always did have a type. 

“ _ Oh?” _

“Be quiet, it wasn’t like that.” Fox tries to deny, but the rising redness on his ears gives him away immediately. Fox has always been absolute trash at denying things about romance, everybody used to, and still does give him shit about it constantly. 

“It sounds like it absolutely  _ was.  _ Look at Foxy..all grown up and falling in  _ love.”  _ Cody pretends to wipe a tear away, Wolffe snickering in the background. 

“ _ I’m older than you.”  _

“So young..so small-” Fox cuts Wolffe off with a swift kick to the ankles, making him swear softly, promoting a laugh out of Cody.

Cody feels a wave of nostalgia hit him, it had been so long since they last were together like this, they used to spend hours sitting like this, just doing whatever they wanted; Cody still has some of the scars from some of their more...unruly ideas.

He’s so invested in what’s going on that he doesn’t even hear Rex approaching behind him, until he speaks up, almost making Cody flinch, “Well I don’t think Cody can judge, especially considering he’s got his own romance blossoming.”

“ _ Rex!”  _

Fox and Wolffe immediately turn to them, twin looks of excitement on their faces at the thought of this sort of information. 

Sometimes Cody truly hates his brothers.

“I do  _ not  _ have a crush on Obi-Wan.” He tries to deny.

“Who said anything about Obi-Wan?” Rex responds smugly, laughing with Wolffe and Fox when Cody stops talking for the moment, eyes widening at how he’s exposed himself.

“Tell us  _ more Cody.” _

“I’m not telling you fuckers anything.”

“ _ Cody!”  _

Cody relishes in how his cousins seem almost desperate for information, feeling the warmth of being back at his childhood home fill him. 

The stress of trying to decide whether he was actually falling in love with Obi-Wan, or whether he just enjoyed the other man’s company, falling away; he was simply content to talk with his family, a moment away from the chaos of everyday life.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!  
I will slip Vox into every single fic and nobody can stop me-
> 
> come chat/send prompts on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	9. Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan never should of let Quinlan drag him to the party, and Cody should not have been looking as goddamn pretty as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: alcohol-use and drug mention.

Obi-Wan was 100% sure of the fact that he  _ hated  _ parties,  _ especially  _ college parties, filled with drunk young adults with  _ no class.  _ He could name a hundred other things he would rather be doing. Like getting drunk in his room where nobody can see him. 

Usually he could cry in peace if he drank alone. 

After all of the stuff that happened at a party back in Obi-Wan’s first year of college, he had basically sworn off  _ ever  _ going to one again, ‘lest he embarrass himself as much as he did then. 

Though he stands by the fact that it was  _ not  _ his fault, Quinlan threw the drink first. 

And yet here he was. Standing in another packed main room of some college bullshit party, that somebody with a science major organised; Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he has ever spoken to the host, but somehow he was invited. 

And now he’s standing in a room surrounded by drunk people.

How fun. 

He hadn't wanted to go, but then Quinlan realised he  _ wasn’t  _ coming and basically forced him to, and once Anakin and Garen both found out? He was doomed, they’re all insufferable on their own, but together? Obi-Wan knew that was a battle already lost. There was also a 90% chance Siri was going to kill him if she found him at this party, on account of the whole “upstaging her in class” thing. 

It’s not his fault she had a terrible argument. It was basically begging for him to fix it. And well, he’s never been particularly good at keeping his mouth shut. 

“Obi-Wan! You came!” Quinlan’s slightly-slurred voice screeched from behind him, throwing an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders with minimal stumbling. How the other man was already tipsy, was beyond Obi-Wan, usually Quinlan could hold his alcohol better. 

“I don’t really think I had any other choice.” Obi-Wan responded, ducking out of Quinlans hold, twisting around to face him properly, and  _ yeah;  _ Quinlan was definitely affected by more than alcohol; nobody’s eyes looked like  _ that  _ normally. 

“Yeah- no you didn’t. Hey I think your boy is around here somewhere!” And Obi-Wan is more than confused at that, and even more alarmed at how furiously Quinlan is scanning everybody around them. 

“My...what?”

“Your boy! Yanno, sexy facial scar, dark hair, you sang with him?” Sometimes Obi-Wan regretted ever having become friends with Quinlan Vos. He should have ended that friendship when Quinlan stole his crayons in kindergarten. 

“Cody? He’s not my boy. And stop bringing up the singing. Also you  _ have  _ a boyfriend.”

“First of all, he is  _ absolutely  _ your boy, you may not like getting your dick wet, but you are the embodiment of heart eyes at him _ .  _ And Fox knows I find most of his family sexy, he’s just the sexiest.” 

Obi-Wan wonders how upset Fox would be if he was to murder the mans boyfriend. Surely he could find another.

“If you  _ ever  _ say the phrase “getting my dick wet.” Or “sexiest” again, I am going to  _ make sure  _ that Fox finds a copy of those pictures from our graduation.” Quinlan visibly goes pale at the sentence, taking a long gulp of whatever he was drinking, before turning and steering them both in the direction of the made up bar. 

“You, my friend, need a  _ drink.”  _

  
  


**__________**

  
  


In hindsight, doing the vodka shots with Quinlan might not have been his best idea; he was feeling just a  _ bit  _ more tipsy than he usually liked to be around people he didn’t know, or trust. 

He had, however, managed to avoid Siri for most of the night, thank gods; he did not want to debate with someone while in a room full of people.

Quinlan is halfway through telling him some insane story about when he and Fox got trapped in an elevator and did  _ things  _ that Obi-Wan did  _ not  _ want to hear the details about; and Obi-Wan was just drinking more and more of his drink, when Obi-Wan feels a light tap on his shoulder, and he just hears Quinlan  _ yelp. _

“ _ Foxy!”  _ And turning around, there’s Cody, and Fox. And for a moment Obi-Wan has to remember how to swallow before he chokes on his drink; eyeliner isn’t something he  _ ever  _ expected to see Cody in, and despite the fact that he is in  _ no  _ way crushing on him, he’s not mad that he’s been blessed enough to see Cody like that. 

Cody looks  _ good.  _

There’s a moment of silence between Cody and Obi-Wan, before Obi-Wan remembers how to speak, “Oh! Hello there, Cody, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Obi-Wan shoots a look at a snickering Quinlan, who was still succeeding at being the bane of Obi-Wan’s existence. 

However Quinlan also couldn’t judge him, considering he had latched onto Fox, and was refusing to let go. 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect to see me here either.” Cody states, shooting a glare at a smug-looking Fox; and Obi-Wan thinks it’s just the alcohol talking, but  _ gods,  _ Cody’s voice has never sounded  _ nicer. _

He shakes his head slightly, trying to shift those thoughts away; he didn’t have  _ time  _ for that. 

What he  _ did  _ however have time for, was to try and get away from where Quinlan was kissing a red-faced Fox’s throat. That was  _ so  _ much more than he  _ ever  _ wanted to see.

Obi-Wan shares a deadpan look with Cody, who was looking just as disgusted, “Do you want to...go somewhere  _ away?  _ From them?” 

“Yeah that might be good.”    
  


**________**

  
  


“What brought you here? No offense but uh, you don’t look like the type to frequent these joints.” Cody starts after a moment, breaking the silence that had fallen between them after they walked away from Quinlan and Fox; the two of them ending up on some seats outside. 

“None taken, Quinlan  _ basically  _ forced me to go. And Anakin, because he’s here trying to impress Padme Amidala?”

Cody snickers slightly, a sound that has  _ no  _ right sounding as attractive has it does; who the  _ fuck  _ sounds attractive while snickering. 

Cody apparently.

“Aren’t him and Amidala together already? I think I remember Fox mentioning that,” at Obi-Wan’s questioning look, Cody expands on it, “Fox and Amidala met through some sort of politics course? They were partners or whatever and now they just meet up sometimes and shit-talk.” 

Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh, that’s pretty much  _ exactly  _ what him, Siri, and Quinlan liked to do once a month. Which was surprisingly a little amount considering they went to the same university, and had the same group of friends. 

“Ah, yes, I have no doubt Fox has heard some  _ interesting  _ things about Anakin.” Obi-Wan himself has  _ many  _ things he could say about Anakin; the pros of growing up with someone, “and yeah, they are together already, yet Anakin keeps acting like he’s a teenage boy with a crush. It’s both hilarious and painfully awkward to watch. 

“ _ Hah.  _ Yeah that sounds like how I feel everytime I have to watch Fives try and flirt with  _ everybody.”  _

“What about you?” Obi-Wan asks suddenly, prompting Cody to look at him with confusion, “How’d you end up at the party?”

And was it just Obi-Wan’s imagination, or the lighting, or did Cody seem to flush redder at that? 

It had to have just been his imagination.

“Uh well, somebody had to make sure Rex doesn't get drunk and puke on Mr Windu  _ again _ , and it sure as fuck wasn’t going to be Fox.” Cody starts, grinning slightly, and Obi-Wan remembers with a flash the incident a few months ago when a student on campus got drunk, and proceeded to throw up on Mace Windu’s new pants; Obi-Wan never knew that was Cody’s brother though, “and uh, Fox told me you’d be here; figured it would save us having to organise hanging out for a bit.” 

Obi-Wan almost chokes, and it must be the alcohol's effect, why else would he be feeling his skin flush red at Cody’s words. Cody  _ certainly  _ didn’t mean them any particular way, so he needs to  _ chill.  _

_ “ _ I think we’ve all had our fair share of embarrassing things happen at college. It’s basically a rite of passage.” And  _ oh boy,  _ Obi-Wan remembers with startling accuracy what happened, and it’s 90% of the reason he avoids parties now. 

“Absolutely  _ not.  _ I haven’t embarrassed myself yet.” 

“ _ Really?  _ Never? Never fallen off a table? Or thrown up on someone's shoes? Accidentally confessed your love for somebody?” And they both share a laugh at that, they know people who have done it  _ multiple times.  _

“Somehow I haven’t.”

“I call absolute  _ bullshit.  _ You  _ have  _ to have done something at a party.”

“Unless you count the time in my first year of college when I tried to jump a fence, got my leg caught, and broke my nose falling face first in the dirt. Rex laughed at me for  _ weeks.” _

Obi-Wan laughs at that, he can 100% picture it happening, “Jumping the fence? Rebellious.”

“ _ Pft.  _ I wish, it’s just the typical Fett dramatics.” Cody whispers like he’s talking about something  _ life-changing.  _

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what prompts him to do it, whether it was just a lack of self-control, or the multiple shots he’s done tonight, or it’s how Cody’s eyes are shining, both from his own drink, and the flashing lights around them; but he looks  _ amazing. _

Obi-Wan thinks that’s what prompts him to lean over, pressing a kiss to Cody’s lips before he can think better of it. 

It lasts barely more than a second, before Obi-Wan is  _ flinging  _ himself backwards, and away from a stunned looking Cody.

“I’m uh- uh I’m sorry for... _ that.”  _ Is the last thing Obi-Wan says before he turns and  _ bolts,  _ completely forgetting to text Quinlan to say he was leaving, he would remember to do that later. 

Right now he had to ge the  _ fuck  _ out of here, before he hyperventilated on the party-room floor. 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the delay in posting this, but hopefully the added-length makes up for it! 
> 
> also don’t mix alcohol and drugs
> 
> come chat/send prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this! I've only found one College AU and I wanted more-  
My tumblr is @obi-wanismybaby so feel free to come yell to me about Star Wars/Send prompts! 
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment what you thought + any other things you eventually wanna see!
> 
> -Forestgreengirl   
xxxx


End file.
